


Three Months

by WaterbearCosmonaut



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-High School, Requited Love, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, just a romance with 3 guys instead of 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterbearCosmonaut/pseuds/WaterbearCosmonaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has three months left before he leaves Iwatobi to train in Australia. </p><p>Haruka and Makoto have three months to pull him into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rin

“Three months.”

Rin’s chest rose as he inhaled the crisp twilight ocean air. Three months and he’d be smelling the air off of Australia’s shores rather than Iwatobi’s. Three months and he’d leave these two behind, possibly forever. 

Makoto and Haruka sat still on either side of him, their body heat warming his sides as the three of them looked out over the bay. School was done. Haruka and Makoto had gotten into colleges in Tokyo and were starting in October and Rin… he’d decided to set off for Australia to begin training… alone.

Rin pressed his clenched fists into his knees. It was for the best. Haru and Makoto… they were fused together. Inseperable. No matter what he had wanted with them there never had been, never would be room between them for anyone, let alone Rin.

“We’re going to miss you, Rin,” Makoto’s voice wavered, and Rin looked steadfastly out at the sea. He knew Makoto’s eyes would be soft, honest… and sad. He couldn’t look at him. He wanted to hold off on falling apart. 

Rin didn’t notice the looks Haruka and Makoto gave each other. He didn’t see the uncertain yet determined look in Haruka’s eyes, nor the small smile and even smaller nod Makoto gave him. Without preamble, Rin felt a finger press against his chin and his face was turned toward Haruka’s. Rin barely saw the blue of Haruka’s eyes before he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Rin’s. The smell of chlorine surrounded him and Rin’s spine went rigid. He wanted to unclench his hands and run his fingers through Haruka’s hair, but he was afraid if he moved he would wake up from whatever amazing dream this was.

After what may have been seconds or hours, Haruka pulled away. Before he could gather himself Rin felt hot breath against the back of his neck and soft lips kissed the space just behind his ear. Rin’s lips parted as Makoto mouthed against his neck, and his eyes locked with Haruka’s. Haruka subtly bit his lip as his eyes flickered between meeting Rin’s gaze and watching Makoto’s mouth. 

“ _Really_ miss you,” Makoto murmured and pressed his lips to Rin’s earlobe. Rin’s eyes had only fluttered shut for an instant when Haruka leaned across him and kissed Makoto. It was then Rin realized Haruka’s hand was on his thigh, and Makoto’s hand was on his lower back. When their lips parted and they paused to look at each other, Rin felt like a voyeur watching two people expose their souls. He averted his eyes from the intimacy of it and flexed his fingers against his thighs. This wasn’t happening. This kind of thing, it just didn’t _happen_.

“Rin,” Haruka’s voice made Rin’s heart race. Rin squeezed his eyes shut, but he could feel Haruka’s stare boring holes into him.

“Rin… we’re… we went too far… I’m sorry--” Makoto began apologizing and removed his hand from Rin’s back. 

“Idiots,” Rin choked out and opened his eyes. Despite his blurry vision he could see a pair of blue and a pair of green eyes looking intently at him. Rin wrapped his arms around both their necks and pulled them close, their foreheads pressed together. “Took you long enough.”

Rin grinned. Makoto laughed. Haruka’s lips curved into a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw an announcement for a RinHaruMako fest pop up on my dashboard and my initial reaction was, "No." Cuz I'm pretty much a dedicated Mako/Haru shipper. Then I was like, well, how would that work? What would the dynamic between the three of them be? I started thinking about it... and thinking about it... and, well, shit. Here we are.
> 
> This is kind of a thought experiment, and a nice way to try to feel out their individual personalities.
> 
> My goal is to post small, 500-ish word slice of life scene with the threesome, even though they seem to be going longer than that.


	2. Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Haruka reevaluates his grocery shopping habits.

“So, how does this work?”

Haruka’s ears perked up from his spot in front of the stove. It was the day after their sea-side confession and Rin and Makoto were at Haruka’s house. Unwilling to trust either of them in the kitchen, Haruka left the video game the three of them had been playing to start cooking an early supper. He’d had to dig through the refrigerator and cupboards to find enough food to make a meal for three.

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked. Haruka flipped his mackerel in one pan and flipped chicken for Rin and Makoto in another pan, then moved back into the living room while the meat simmered.

“I mean… the three of us. How… does it work?” Rin paused their game and looked between Haruka and Makoto.

“We can all take turns topping,” Haruka stated.

“HARU!!” Makoto’s face turned red and his controller fell to the floor. 

Rin flashed Haruka a shark-toothed grin and Haruka felt his heart rate quicken. “Not what I meant, but I like your style,” Rin teased and leaned in to kiss Makoto’s flushed cheeks. 

Watching Rin kiss Makoto felt like an out of body experience for Haruka. He had felt it yesterday when he watched Makoto’s mouth press against Rin’s skin and he felt it now as Rin kissed Makoto’s cheeks... as Makoto smiled at him in a way he’d only ever smiled at Haruka... as they looked into each other’s eyes before pressing their lips together for the first time... as Rin lifted a hand to the back of Makoto’s neck and Makoto leaned a little closer.

Haruka was normally highly possessive of Makoto, so it surprised him that he felt no jealousy as he watched them. Rather, they felt like an extension of himself. He felt butterflies in his stomach as they shared their first kiss and bit his bottom lip as he watched their lips press together. A multifaceted desire filled Haruka’s chest; all in one emotion Haruka wanted to BE them, be WITH them, and let them be TOGETHER. When Rin and Makoto broke apart, they looked at one another for a moment, then began laughing together like a couple of idiots. Haruka’s heart slammed into his chest.

They looked over at Haruka, laughter still on their lips. Rin’s face was flushed and plastered with a wide, sloppy grin. But the laughter quickly left Makoto’s eyes and he suddenly looked uncertain, like he’d done something wrong.

“Haru?” Makoto asked and Rin looked back at him, catching the rise in his voice. Haruka heard it, too. He gave Makoto one long, slow blink of reassurance before turning back into the kitchen.

“We’re going to have to start buying enough food to feed three,” He said simply as he walked back over to the oven. Haruka bit back a smile and his hands shook slightly as he flipped the fish and chicken once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been in a poly relationship, but imo the idea of 3 people equally in love with each other is really beautiful.
> 
> I'm trying to write this without there being any jealousy because, like, if all three people love each other equally, I'd like to think there'd be no place for jealousy. Maybe it's perfect world thinking, but I'll go ahead and write a perfect world.
> 
> Also, each part will be a different POV.


	3. Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out Makoto is actually a huge gossip.

Makoto slung one of Rin’s bags easily over his shoulder and carried it up the stone steps to Haruka’s house. Rin had officially moved out of the Samezuka dorms and when Makoto had asked if he’d move back in with his mother and Gou until he left for Australia, Haruka casually opened up his home to Rin.

But Makoto knew it wasn’t a casual offer at all. Haruka didn’t open up any part of his life to anyone, ever. Makoto knew he had been the only exception… until now. Haruka wanted Rin and Makoto close to him, even if it meant doing something as “annoying” as inviting Rin to live with him for the next three months.

Makoto smiled as he turned past the first torii and opened the door to Haruka’s house for Rin.

“Thanks,” Rin said in english and paused in the entryway to kick off his shoes.

“Haru! We’re back from the train station,” Makoto called out, but there wasn’t an answer. Makoto walked directly to the bathroom and pushed open the door. Warm steam hit his face and he smiled. “Haru, we’re back,” he said and Haruka’s eyes peeked up from over the side of the tub. Rin’s head popped up from behind Makoto’s shoulder to see what he could of Haruka. Makoto could see Haruka regard both of them before closing his eyes.

“Welcome home,” he said and sunk down under the water. 

Makoto looked over his shoulder at Rin and smiled. “Come on, we can put your things away in the spare room.”

Makoto and Rin unpacked his clothing quickly, having light, comfortable conversation as they folded and put away clothes. Makoto loved Haruka, but he had never been big on conversation. It was nice having someone around who was up to speculating over why the flower shop near the train station closed (Makoto had heard the owner ran off with one of his client's wives but Rin was sure it was some kind of Yakuza front. Makoto doubted there were any Yakuza in Iwatobi, but Rin insisted a Yakuza heir went to Samezuka, which caused Makoto to worry over Rin’s safety).

When they were finished Rin threw himself back on the bed in the spare room, lacing his fingers behind his head and taking in the room. Makoto took a moment to admire the length of Rin’s body - the form-fitting shirts he was wont to wear did wonderful things for Rin’s already amazing figure. Makoto sat on the bed next to him and leaned over to plant what was supposed to be a quick kiss on Rin’s lips, but Rin quickly tangled his fingers at the nape of Makoto’s neck and licked his lips seductively.

“Rin…” Makoto breathed, his voice almost a whine as the sensation of Rin’s tongue sliding across his mouth went straight to his lower abdomen. Rin flashed his teeth in a smile and Makoto pulled back from the kiss in an effort to hide the flush spreading across his cheeks.

“Sorry not sorry,” Rin teased and sat up. “So this’ll be my room… You just stay down at your parent’s house, right?”

Makoto scratched his cheek with a finger, “Well, most nights I stay here. I share Haru’s bed… but we were thinking…” At that moment Haruka waked into the room, jammers sitting low on his hips and a towel on his head.

“I’ll get a bigger bed if you want to join us,” Haruka said bluntly and leaned against the door frame. Makoto let his eyes rake over Haruka’s body before turning back to gauge Rin’s reaction. These boys were absolutely no good for Makoto’s libido.

“You don’t have to… but… you’re welcome to sleep with us,” Makoto offered in an attempt to soften Haruka’s directness.

Rin put his chin on Makoto’s shoulder and smiled at Haruka. “Sounds a lot better than sleeping alone.”


	4. Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rin wants to hold their hands.

Rin slipped his hands casually into his pockets and inhaled the scent of popcorn as he, Haruka, and Makoto made their way out of the movie theater. They jostled through a throng of people before walking out the doors and settling in to walk side by side, Rin relaxing between the twosome.

“That chase scene… it went on a little too long, I think,” Makoto mused and Rin grinned at the ground. Makoto was practically climbing out of his seat during the suspenseful scenes and actually excused himself to the restroom when the protagonists were captured and threatened with torture for information.

“Tch,” Rin responded and stretched his arms above his head as they walked. “There weren’t enough explosions for me. Not enough suspense.” He peeked at Makoto out of the corner of his eye and could see the look of unease on Makoto’s face. “Haru, how about you? What did you think?”

“I liked when that guy had to dive into the ocean to escape the blast,” Haruka said instantly. Rin and Makoto glanced at each other and screwed up their faces in thought.

“What part was that?” Rin asked.

“Wait-- Haru, that was just an extra that jumped into the water! It wasn’t even a main character!” Makoto realized and he and Rin looked expectantly at Haruka. The dark haired boy shrugged.

“It should’ve had more stunts like that.”

Rin opened his mouth to tell Haru he was too single-minded but Makoto just burst out laughing.

“That’s very Haru of you,” Makoto said with a grin that melted Rin’s heart and he decided, this once, he’d keep his snark to himself.

The crowds thinned out as they walked down the sidewalk and away from the theater. Restaurants lined the street and dozens of amazing scents intermingled as patrons filtered in and dinner services began. Rin realized most of the people around them were couples, obviously out on dates. He looked to Haru, then Makoto, and was suddenly very aware that his hands weren’t cupped around theirs. He laced his fingers behind his head and mustered his most casual voice. “So I guess you could say we’re on a date, huh?”

As if on cue Makoto and Haruka’s heads snapped to Rin. Haru’s face registered the slightest hint of surprise while Makoto’s upturned eyebrows gathered in thought before he smiled.

“I guess we are,” he said softly and Haru hummed in agreement. 

“Tch. And we’re not even holding hands? You two are the worst dates ever,” Rin said in mock annoyance and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. Haru was easy to gather up, but he had to reach a little higher for Makoto and it was the first time he noticed how broad Makoto’s shoulders were; he could barely get his arm around him. Makoto blushed and Haru briefly brushed his fingertips against Rin’s hand on his shoulder before pointing at an okonomiyaki restaurant that had a hand written sign advertising their mackerel special.

“Let’s eat there,” Haruka said and steered the threesome into the restaurant. 

“Why would you want to pay to cook your own food?” Rin groaned and looked back at Makoto for backup, but Makoto shrugged helplessly.

“Haru saw mackerel. It can’t be helped.”

The three of them squeezed into a small U-shaped booth in the corner of the establishment, their knees and thighs pressed up against each other under the table.

“Since neither of you can cook, I’ll take care of it,” Haruka said cooly, giving Rin a sidelong glance before looking through the menu.

“Oy! Anyone can throw a bunch of ingredients together and make them hot! It isn’t that hard,” Rin shot back, taking Haru’s bait.

“Then you’ll cook at home all next week,” Haruka replied without looking up.

Rin stammered and Makoto hid a smile. Rin leaned in to the taller boy and whispered, “He doesn’t actually mean that, does he?”

Makoto just raised a finger to his lips, “I’m not taking sides,” he stated loudly, then whispered, “Don’t drag me into this, I still want Haru’s meals.”

Rin flashed his shark teeth at Makoto in a grin. “That’s not _all_ you want of Haru’s, is it?”

Makoto’s face turned red and he ducked behind his menu. Rin laughed and Haruka gave Rin a long, unwavering look that Rin couldn’t read. He then met Makoto’s gaze for a moment and Makoto hm’d in agreement before Haru looked back down.

Rin looked back and forth between the two, but they didn’t elaborate. “What? What is it?” he asked, his smile now a pout.

Makoto looked over his menu. “You’ve been smiling so much over the past couple of weeks. Haru likes it. We both like it.” Makoto hid back behind his menu and Rin looked over at Haruka’s red cheeks. All it took was a single look for Makoto to understand Haruka, like they had a telepathic bond. Rin felt at once proud, inspired… and a little left out.

“When are you gonna teach me that?” He asked Makoto softly.

“Hm? What?”

“How to read Haru like that?”

Rin felt his cheeks turn red as Makoto and Haruka shared another gaze across the table. After a moment Makoto looked at Rin and smiled one of his signature smiles.

“You’ll learn.”

No one in the restaurant noticed the jumble of feet and legs tangling together under the table.


	5. Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is sex.

Haruka pulled open the front door to his house and paused to let Makoto and Rin filter in before him. All three boys were breathing heavy, their shirts plastered to their backs with sweat. They had all just returned from a morning jog together. Haruka remembered a time when he had forced everyone to keep pace with him, but Rin set the pace now, and Haruka had struggled to keep up with him and Makoto. Makoto typically maintained an easy jog next to Haruka, but he could tell Makoto kept getting caught up with Rin’s pace before falling back to run with him. Haruka finally nodded at him to go ahead, and he watched the two silently compete with each other ahead of him.

Rin and Makoto were both doubled over, resting against the foyer wall as their shoulders heaved. Rin pulled his earbuds out of his ear and feebly patted Makoto’s thigh.

“I think that... final sprint up... the stairs was… a bad idea,” Rin got out between breaths. Makoto grimaced and nodded before standing up from the wall to peel his shirt off over his head. Both Rin and Haruka’s panting subsided as they took in Makoto’s broad shoulders and built torso. Makoto used his shirt to wipe sweat from his brow, completely unaware of his audience. Rin and Haruka tore their eyes away from Makoto’s body and glanced at one another. They both had the grace to blush, having caught one another in a round of unabashed Makoto oogling. A smirk tugged at Rin’s lips and he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, then nodded toward Makoto, whose face was still buried in his shirt. Haruka caught on and pulled his shirt off. He quietly stepped up behind Makoto, Rin stood in front of him, and in unison they pressed their hot, wet bodies up against Makoto.

Makoto yelped and looked between the two of them. Haruka could see Rin grinning up at Makoto from the front, and Haruka pressed his sweaty forehead to Makoto’s back.

“Nononono! You’re too sweaty! Uggghh!!” Makoto wailed. They both knew Makoto outright hated being touched after an intense workout, preferring to cool down and dry off before sharing in hugs or kisses.

“You can’t escape,” Haruka said into Makoto’s back as he tried to twist away from the twosome. Haruka hooked his arms under Makoto’s and slid his hands between Makoto and Rin, his palms pressing against Makoto’s chest, holding him against his body. The smell of his sweat, the heat of his body, ignited Haruka’s senses. They hadn’t slept together in the weeks since they’d brought Rin into their relationship, and Haruka was suddenly painfully aware of how much he’d missed Makoto’s body.

He brushed his lips to Makoto’s shoulder, then pressed his tongue between Makoto’s shoulder blades and licked slowly up his spine, standing on his tip toes to reach the base of Makoto’s neck. Makoto stopped fighting and relaxed against Haruka, dropping his head back as Haruka’s mouth moved against him. A gentle hum rose up in his throat as Makoto’s body melted into him.

“Haru… Makoto…” Both boys opened their eyes and focused on Rin. Rin’s face was flushed as he looked between the two of them, his red eyes intense. Haruka’s heart rate sped up and he moved from behind Makoto. He placed a hand at the nape of Rin’s neck and brought him in for a kiss, knowing exactly what he wanted and taking it. Rin’s mouth was hot and wet as Haruka’s tongue swept across it. Haruka felt Rin’s tongue twist and entwine against his, almost clumsy as they sought to understand one another’s rhythm, but Haruka silently moved to dominate the kiss. After a moment he felt Rin’s mouth relax into the kiss, letting Haruka control the sway and speed. Hauka pulled an inch away from Rin’s face and eyed Makoto. Makoto’s lips were parted and pupils dilated.

“Makoto,” he said gently and Makoto leaned down. Their faces hovered close together, hesitant, eyes half-lidded. Haruka took the initiative, leaned in, and slowly swiped his tongue across both their lips. That was all the prompting they needed. Rin, Makoto, and Haruka’s mouths met in a mess of tongues, lips, and teeth. Haruka’s eyes closed and he had no idea whose mouth or tongue was on his, in his, at any point. He was lost, and it was perfect.

Their three bodies moved in closer and Haruka kept one hand on Rin and Makoto’s necks. He felt a hand on his bare back, Rin’s hand, passing over his shoulder blades, down his spine, and slipping past the waist of his athletic shorts. Their mouths pulled apart, Makoto and Rin’s foreheads pressed together and they both looked at Haruka. Makoto’s fingertips were sliding around Haruka’s waist and Rin’s fingertips were creeping further and further past the hem of his shorts.

“I want you… both of you,” Rin said and immediately squeezed his eyes shut, as if his words had been a mistake. His face was red and his chest rapidly rose and fell. Hauka and Makoto’s eyes focused on him, at his obvious uncertainty and longing. Haruka heard Makoto’s breath catch in his throat when he opened his mouth to speak.

“You can have us,” he said, and Haruka’s fingertips curled into Rin’s long hair. He and Makoto already knew they belonged to one another; they needed to show Rin that he belonged to them as well. Rin’s eyes flew open and darted between the two of them. Makoto smiled gently, his eyes soft while Haruka’s eyes were laser-focused on Rin, his face tense. He saw something pass across Rin’s eyes, saw them become just a bit glassy before he bit back the tears with a shark-toothed grin. Rin took their hands, one in Makoto’s and one in Haruka’s, laced their fingers together, and led them up to the room they had shared for only a couple weeks, to the larger bed Haruka had bought to accommodate the three of them.

Once they were upstairs, Rin pressed his mouth hungrily to Makoto’s and Makoto returned his fervor, his hands wrapping around Rin’s waist and pulling him in close. Haruka watched the muscles of Makoto’s face, the way his brows came together in a look of worry, then determination, the way he kept his mouth open and pliant between kisses. Because Haruka had always been the one kissing him, he never had the chance to see what Makoto looked like when he was all-consumed. Haruka’s heart pounded in his chest and he slipped behind Makoto once again, hooking his thumbs in the waist of Makoto’s running pants and pulling them slowly down his hips, kissing his way down Makoto’s back as he let his clothes fall to the floor. 

Haruka slid his hands back up Makoto’s sides, and slipped a hand around to the front of Makoto’s hips. Rin must have felt the movement, because he pulled back. Haruka looked around Makoto’s shoulder so he could see Rin’s reaction when he took in Makoto’s nude body.

Rin let out a short exhale, and Makoto covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

“Haru… Rin…” he said meekly, but Haruka kept his fingertips pressed into Makoto’s hip bones, holding him still, presenting him to Rin as Rin’s eyes passed over his body.

“Makoto… you’re…”

 _Beautiful_ , Haruka thought, knowing Rin must be feeling the same way he did when Makoto was like this. Haruka’s heart sped up with the sudden realization that he would be able to show Rin this side of Makoto, that someone else would understand and appreciate how incredible Makoto was. Haruka slipped a hand from Makoto’s hip bone and wrapped his fingers around Makoto’s length, already hard. Makoto gasped at the touch and his head fell back. Haruka paused, watching Rin stare at Haruka’s hand.

“Watch him,” Haruka said to Rin, and begun stroking Makoto in long, slow movements. Makoto’s abs flexed and Haruka’s favorite sounds escaped his lips. Rin’s eyes became heady, his lips parted as his breath quickened. In one swift movement he pressed up to Makoto and fell to his knees, his mouth inches from the head of Makoto’s length. Makoto’s eyes were still closed and his head still arched back. “Makoto,” Haruka whispered in his ear and Makoto looked down at Rin.

“Can I…?” Rin asked, his hands wandering up Makoto’s thighs, his lips inching closer and closer. Makoto nodded and gently brushed a stray hair out of Rin’s eyes. Haruka held the shaft as Rin pressed his lips to the head, hesitant until he heard Makoto’s gasp, then bolder, more assertive, devouring more and more of Makoto. A small gasp passed over Haruka’s lips as he saw Rin take Makoto into his mouth, a tight ache growing in his balls as he imagined how perfect Rin’s mouth must feel.

“Rin… Haru…” Makoto breathed and Haruka moved to Makoto’s side. He needed his mouth. One hand still wrapped firmly around the base of Makoto’s cock, Haruka used his other hand to pull Makoto into a deep kiss. Haruka felt Rin’s lips press intermittently against his skin and heard Makoto moan into the kiss, his hips gently beginning to rock into Rin’s mouth. When Makoto started to pant heavily against his mouth, Haruka left go of his length and slipped his fingers gently into Rin’s hair.

“Rin…” he said softly and Rin looked up at both of them under heavy lashes, his mouth still full. Haruka heard Makoto whimper at the sight and he felt his own arousal twitch in the constraints of his clothes. Rin pulled off Makoto’s cock with a soft pop and Haruka urged both of them toward the bed. Makoto laid back first, his long, nude body a gorgeous display among the sheets. Standing next to the bed, Rin wrapped his fingers around Haruka’s waist and brought him in for a kiss, their tongues sliding together once more. Haruka smiled slightly into the kiss: _he tastes like Makoto_. They both grabbed at the waists of each other’s shorts, as if in some silent competition to see who could get whose clothes off the fastest. Later on, Makoto would tell them they tied. 

They pressed their bodies together, and Haruka felt the heat from Rin’s skin pour into him. Despite the sheen of sweat, his skin was soft, supple. Haruka felt the hardness of their erections pressing between them, brushing against their abdomens, and Haruka exhaled warmly into the kiss. He felt Rin pour unbridled _want_ into his kiss, unleashing the emotions he’d been desperate to share with them, and Haruka wrapped his arms around Rin, fingers pressing into his back to tell him, _I’m here, you have me, I’m real, this is real._ When they finally broke apart, Rin’s breath came in shudders and he reached up to brush Haruka’s hair off his forehead, as if to completely expose Haruka’s expression. 

“Rin,” Haruka whispered, mouth parted, feeling an undeniable energy pass between them.

Rin pulled back from Haruka slightly, separating their bodies just enough to let them see one another. Haruka let his eyes pass over the sculpted muscles he knew well, the familiar peaks and valleys of Rin’s body that he’d seen hundreds of times... until his gaze reached new territory. Rin was almost painfully hard, precum leaking from the tip, and Haruka studied every vein and curve. He wasn’t as big as Makoto, but he curved upward _just so_ and Haruka knew Rin would feel equally as exquisite inside him. Harkua looked over at Makoto, who was taking in both of them, his hands gripping as his thighs in an effort to keep himself from touching his own erection. Haruka moved over to the bed, crawled across Makoto, and kneeled beside him, then held out a hand for Rin to join them. Rin kneeled on the other side of Makoto, leaving Makoto looking up at them. Rin looked down at Makoto, then back at Haruka, his eyes wandering down to Haruka’s hips.

“Rin… touch him,” Makoto said and Haru looked down at his long-time boyfriend, his face flushed with arousal as his hands snaked their way up Rin and Haruka’s hips. Hearing Makoto say that, hearing him tell Rin what to do with Haruka… Haruka immediately felt precum ooze from the tip of his cock. Haruka tore his eyes away from Makoto’s and focused in on Rin, his body tensed, waiting for Rin to touch him _like that_ for the first time. Rin didn’t break Haruka’s gaze as he pressed his hand to Haruka’s chest, then abdomen, then hip bones. His touch lightened below Haruka’s abdomen, hesitating, tracing featherlight lines down Haruka’s thigh. Rin’s eyes were intense, and Haruka could feel him watching every muscle twitch in Haruka’s face. 

Finally, Haruka couldn't stand the tease. His pelvis twitched forward, his eyes shut, and his head lolled forward. His hands found purchase on Rin’s hips and his fingers curled into the flesh.

“Please… Rin…”

He heard Rin exhale and moan and instantly felt a hand wrap firmly around his length. Haruka’s eyes fluttered open at the touch and his gaze locked with Rin’s. Rin focused on his face, lips parted and pulled into a smile that seemed to say, over and over, _I can’t believe this is happening_. Rin began to stroke Haruka, and he noted his hands were different from Makoto’s, smaller, the fingers more delicate but the grip firm and possessive. Haruka moved his hands to Rin’s shoulders, nails digging halfmoons into the skin, and he leaned his head forward as Rin stroked him, pressing his face into the nape of Rin’s neck as he gave himself over to his new lover, to the new piece that had been missing from the puzzle that had been just Haruka and Makoto for so long. Head spinning, Haruka almost didn’t hear the sharp gasp against his ear. He opened his eyes and saw Makoto had his hand wrapped around Rin, Makoto’s hips and abdomen writhing with want on the bed between them. 

Haruka felt Makoto’s hand slip from his hip and move down and around until he felt a finger pressing against his entrance. Haruka’s moan turned into a pant as Makoto pressed into him and Haruka pressed his hips back against Makoto’s touch, caught between the push and pull of Makoto and Rin’s rhythms. Rin and Haru’s bodies pressed heavier into one another, holding each other up as Makoto’s hands explored them. Haruka felt Rin’s tempo on his length stutter, becoming uneven and erratic as he he lost himself to Makoto’s ministrations.

“Ma… koto…” Rin gasped and pulled back from Haruka, sitting back on his heels and stilling Makoto’s hand. “I’m gonna... if you keep --” he got out, his face red with arousal and embarrassment.

Haruka looked down at Makoto, blue eyes ablaze, bottom lip caught between teeth, his eyes screaming his want. Makoto nodded and smiled, his chest rising and falling rapidly in expectation. Haruka leaned across him, reached into their nightstand, and grabbed a bottle of lube. He shifted on the bed, his cock straining up in front of him, and climbed between Makoto’s legs. Makoto spread his legs easily, opening his body up for Haruka, and Haruka felt his heart pound at his temples. He looked up at Rin, his eyes bright, as if to say _just… look at him_.

Still sitting back on his heels, Rin' eyes raked across Makoto’s supine body, open and ready, and Haruka could see his chest rising and falling rapidly. Haruka reached out to him.

“Give me your hand,” Haruka said, and Rin obliged. Haruka poured lube in Rin’s fingertips and wondered why he had never noticed how elegant Rin’s hands were, how easily they must cut through the water as he swam. He guided Rin’s slicked hand to Makoto’s entrance, and Haruka heard a small whine catch in the back of Rin’s throat as he began rubbing the lube across the outside of Makoto’s entrance. Makoto exhaled slowly, his shoulders relaxing into the mattress as Rin slowly worked his finger into Makoto.

Haruka was painfully hard now, watching Rin’s finger slip inside Makoto’s hole, hearing the gasps and moans tumbling from Makoto’s mouth at Rin’s touch. Haruka poured a little more lube on his own finger and, without warning, he slipped it in alongside Rin's, both of them pushing into Makoto together.

In unison Rin and Makoto’s heavy-lidded eyes flew open and they both looked at Haruka, their mouth’s open. “Haru-” they said at the same time and a small, devious smile, one reserved for rare occasions, creeped across Haruka’s lips.

“Let’s give him a good rhythm, Rin,” Haruka said, his voice breaking as a smile that was a mix of bemusement and arousal crossed Rin’s face. Makoto whimpered and hid his face in the crook of his arm as Rin and Haruka found a pace inside him, alternating in and out. Makoto’s hole held their fingers tight together and Haruka leaned in to press his mouth to Rin’s once more as they loosened him up.

Makoto’s moans became louder, bouncing against the walls of their bedroom as his hips bucked and twisted at their touches. Haruka broke the kiss to look down and saw Makoto’s cock, blushed, rock hard, and leaking a near constant stream of precum.

“That means he’s really close,” Haruka said to Rin and they pulled their fingers out of him. Haruka scooted up, pressing the head of his cock against Makoto’s entrance, his heart pounding in anticipation.

“I never imagined…” Rin began softly, watching Haruka, his eyes glued to Haruka’s cock and Makoto’s ass.

“What?” Haruka asked, _slowly_ pressing the tip in. 

“...You’d top.” 

Rin’s face turned red. _What else has he been imagining?_ Haruka thought, but instead gave Rin a small, mysterious smile. “I don’t always,” he said, and pushed in.

Makoto cried out, lifting his hips as Haruka slid in. _Fuck_ Makoto felt so good, so perfect and tight against him, every ridge and pulse welcoming Haruka’s cock home.

“Makoto…” Haruka breathed, his hands pressing into Makoto’s abdomen as he settled in to the hilt and paused to let Makoto adjust to his size. Makoto took the breif respite to lift a hand to Rin’s hair, touching the strands softly, gently, in a way only Makoto was capable of.

“Rin… I want you… in my… mouth…” he breathed and Haruka and Rin moaned together. Rin nodded and, after he and Makoto chuckled breathlessly as they tried to manage the best position, Rin finally settled on stradling Makoto’s head, facing Haruka, his hands on Makoto’s chest. Once he was in position, he looked up at Haruka, meeting his eyes, then looked down, his face scarlet.

“I’ve never seen you that embarrassed,” Haruka said, enjoying how vulnerable Rin looked, like it was taking everything in him not to lose control.

“Shut up,” Rin grumbled, then gasped and bucked forward as Makoto took his length into his mouth. 

Haurka’s lips parted in a silent moan at the look of pure pleasure that blanketed Rin’s face. His mouth opened wide in a noiseless scream, his eyes shut tight, his brow furrowed, his red hair tumbling around his cheeks. Haruka began to move in Makoto, taking in the feel of his body and the look on Rin’s face. He heard Makoto moan around Rin’s cock and he wasn’t sure if Makoto was moaning because Rin tasted good or because Haruka felt good _or both_. Haruka didn’t care what was making Makoto moan like that, as long as he didn’t stop.

Haruka pushed into Makoto, his pace quickening. He wouldn't last long - he was already so aroused. He held onto Makoto’s thigh with one hand and lifted the other hand to Rin’s hair, running his nails along his scalp as he panted and bucked into Makoto’s mouth. Rin was hunched over Makoto’s body now, almost unable to keep himself upright as all three of their bodies rocked. Haruka saw Rin lick his lips and open his eyes, only to find his mouth was inches away from Makoto’s cock. His lips parted, panting and hungry, and he looked up at Haruka, red eyes on fire with insatiable need.

“Save some for me,” Haruka breathed out and a low growl escaped Rin’s throat as he lowered his mouth onto Makoto’s cock, sucking up his precum as he took him in. Haruka angled his torso back to as not to smack his abdomen into the crown of Rin’s head, which had the unintended consequence of his cock angling against Makoto’s prostate. 

Makoto’s moans increased, muffled against a mouthful of Rin’s cock. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he should warn Rin Makoto was about to come, but he’d forgotten how to form words. His hand still in Rin’s hair - not pushing, just gentle, resting, reassuring - Haruka upped his pace, his cock rock hard, his limbs tingling, so close, _so close_.

And finally, he felt it. Makoto completely loosened around him before his hips bucked and Haruka felt the steady, intense contractions of Makoto’s orgasm around his cock. He heard Makoto cry out in climax, felt Makoto pulsing around him, heard Rin moan deeply, saw Rin’s hips thrust once, twice, thrice, before Rin was whimpering desperately around Makoto’s length.

It was too much, it was sensory overload, and Haruka squeezed his eyes shut and bucked forward as he came inside Makoto, crying out, his voice mingling with theirs as they emptied into one another. Haruka’s fingers curled in Rin’s hair as he rode his orgasm, and before he was even done Rin’s mouth was on his, and the taste of _Makoto’s cum_ filled his mouth as Rin shared with him. Haruka moaned into the kiss, not sure where his hands or feet or body was, just knowing his cock was buried in Makoto and Rin’s tongue was in his mouth.

Haruka swallowed it down, then Rin broke the kiss and, in his haze, Haruka barely saw Rin move away, move off Makoto. Haurka felt large, familiar hands on his back and Makoto pulled him down on top of him. Haruka opened his mouth for Makoto, still dizzy, still foggy, and was met with a new taste, _Rin’s taste_ , as Makoto passed some of Rin’s come to him as well. Haruka became aware of his hands again, and he slipped cupped Makoto’s cheek, holding him still as he drank down every last drop of Rin. Once he was sure he’d gotten it all, Haruka broke the kiss. He opened his eyes, the world coming back into focus, and Makoto’s eyes were bright and green and full of so much love Haruka forgot how to breathe. They both looked over at Rin, who sat right next to them, panting, watching them, and without a word they both opened out their arms and pulled Rin in.

Rin let out a short huff, and Haruka thought he might be on the verge of tears again as he climbed into their embrace, their wet, sticky bodies pressing easily together. Rin tucked his arms into his chest and let Makoto and Haruka surround him. Haruka laid his head on Makoto’s chest, hearing Makoto’s slowing heartbeat, and looked at Rin, Rin’s head resting on Makoto’s shoulder.

Haruka caught Rin’s eyes, holding his gaze, and ran two fingers through Rin’s hair.

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! So, yeah. That was 4k words worth of sex. >.> Remember that time I said these were only gonna be, like, 500 word parts? Yeaaahhhhh... But I mean, let's be real, can threesome sex really be done in 500 words? ;)
> 
> So, I hope this was ok D: I actually really struggled with getting the right amount of practical description mixed with the right amount of emotion. I don't think it's *quite* there, but I'm satisfied for now.
> 
> Also, I can't lie, because I'm predominantly a MakoHaru shipper I found myself drifting into MH-only territory, so I was trying to be really conscious of including Rin and making him feel apart of their relationship. I did a few re-edits on this one to make sure Rin got equal time with those two.
> 
> Also. Haru really likes cum. After mackerel it's prob his fave source of protein.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Twitter @WaterbearCosmo where I mostly worship Makoto, talk about my wife, and occasionally descend into Haikyuu!! madness. No drama, no shipwars, all fun.


	6. Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto discovers that Haruka can group text.

Makoto was warm. From the crown of his head to the pads of his toes it was as though every vein and nerve in his body was flushed and satisfied. He opened his eyes slowly, his head hazy as he shook off the last vestiges of an already forgotten dream. Pre-dawn light filtered into the bedroom, and he heard steady inhales and exhales of breath next to him. His eyes opened more, focused, and he turned his head. Rin was on his side, curled into a ball next to him, his face pressed into Makoto’s bicep. It took another moment for Makoto to realize Rin’s finger’s were twined in his own under the covers, relaxed as he slept. 

On the other side of Rin, Makoto could make out a mess of dark hair pressed against Rin’s back and an arm draped heavily across Rin’s waist.

Makoto smiled, his lungs expanding in his chest. Last night… their first time together, as the three of them. Makoto had wondered how it would work once _it_ finally happened. He’d been nervous that it might cause a rift their relationship, that one person might feel ignored out or jealous, but Makoto hadn’t felt anything like that at all. He had felt passion, desire, need, _connection_. He saw the way Rin and Haruka had looked at each other, how they looked at Makoto, and he knew they would be fine. They would be _more_ than fine.

Makoto lifted his hand and squinted at his orange wrist watch in the dim light. 6:28am. His family was leaving at 8am for the 2 hour drive to Grandma Tachibana’s house for her birthday, so he guessed he better get up, get dressed, and go, but… His eyes settled on his two boys. _I don’t want to leave them._

It was then he realized a set of blue eyes was looking at him from over Rin’s shoulder. Makoto smiled and mouthed _good morning_ to Haruka before brushing his hand against the hand that was draped across Rin’s waist, sliding his fingers into the empty spaces between Haruka’s fingers. Haruka’s eyes softened, something unexpectedly tender passing over them.

 _I love you,_ Haruka mouthed, and Makoto’s heart skipped in his chest. He knew that, of course, but Haruka didn’t throw out I love you’s lightly. They were precious, something Makoto collected and cherished. He smiled at Haruka and mouthed, _me too_. Haruka’s fingers squeezed his, then relaxed and pulled away. A hesitant look passed across Haruka’s face, some mix of hope and uncertainty. He pointed at Rin.

 _I… think… him too…_ he mouthed, his eyes locked on Makoto’s. Makoto’s throat constricted and it had to be too early for his heartbeat to be thrumming this loudly in his ears. Makoto nodded in short, quick motions. _Me too._

The uncertainty washed away from Haruka’s face, his mouth softened into a smile, and he reached out for Makoto’s fingers once more. Makoto squeezed his hand and sat up slowly, then leaned over to kiss Rin’s forehead. He stirred, and Makoto swore he heard Rin mutter the word “butterfly”. Haruka sat up slowly and leaned in to kiss Makoto, his mouth still pliant with sleep.

”Should we tell him?” Makoto whispered against Haruka’s lips. They looked at one another, then down at Rin’s sleeping face. How would he feel, having Haruka and Makoto confess their love for him right before he’s set to leave for Australia? To pursue his life’s goal? Is it fair to tell him? Is it fair _not_ telling him? Makoto worried his lip between his teeth for a moment, weighing how it might affect Rin.

”When he’s ready,” Haruka finally whispered. Makoto sighed and nodded, pressing his forehead to Haruka’s.

”Will you kiss him for me when he’s awake?” Makoto whispered against Haruka’s lips, and Haruka nodded before pulling Makoto into another kiss. 

A few minutes later, Makoto reluctantly pulled away from Haruka’s mouth and Rin’s body. He quietly gathered his clothes and gave Haruka and Rin one last look before slipping out of the bedroom.

*

Makoto was only 45 minutes into the journey to Grandma’s house when the texts started.

`Haru: something horrible has happened`

Makoto’s heart jumped in his chest when he saw the message pop up on his screen. He passed the Nintendo DS he’d been sharing with Ren back over to his brother and immediately typed a reply.

`Makoto: what happened!? are you and Rin ok!?`

A minute passed with no reply. Another minute. Makoto’s heart was pounding and he started to wonder if it was too late to ask his parents to turn back when his phone lit up.

`Haru: it’s not like that. Rin tried to make breakfast while I was in the bath`  
`Haru: he burned the mackerel.`

Makoto’s shoulders slumped and he sunk into the seat, his anxiety draining out through his pores.

`Makoto: Haru don’t scare me like that!!!`

`Haru: i’m sorry i made you worry`  
`Haru: i was really shocked`

Makoto raised his hand to his forehead and shook his head fondly.

`Makoto: that was very nice of him to try. accept it gratefully.`

`Haru: that will be difficult`

`Makoto: Haru.`  
`Makoto: btw did you kiss him for me?`

`Haru: yes`

`Rin: WHAT THE HELL HARU`  
`Rin: y r u including me in a group text if ur gonna complain abt me!?`

Makoto’s face lit up when Rin’s name flashed across the screen. He was sad he couldn't be with them this morning but… this was cute.

`Haru: i have nothing to hide`

`Rin: THAT ISNT THE POINT`  
`Rin: i didnt even burn the mackerel Makoto`  
`Rin: WHATS THAT ABT KISSES!????`  
`Rin: Haru didnt kiss me 4 u!!`

`Haru: i kissed you`

`Rin: u didnt say it was from Makoto!!!`

`Haru: does it make a difference?`

`Rin: yes`

`Haru: how so?`

`Rin: IT JUST DOES`  
`Rin: STOP TXTING AT THE TABLE AND EAT`

`Haru: you’re texting too`  
`Haru: anyway we have to include Makoto`

Makoto’s grin was possibly permanently plastered across his face as he watched the series of texts scroll across his screen. They were together, they could be having this conversation in person, but they were doing it via text for Makoto’s sake.

`Makoto: Stop arguing. Haru, give Rin a good morning kiss from me.`

A few silent minutes passed, and Makoto closed his eyes and tried to imagine what kind of kiss Haru was giving Rin. Was it tender and slow, or deep and insistent? The phone vibrated and he looked down.

`Haru: i think i’m forgiven now`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I didn't go crazy this time - 1,200 words on this one! Just a short, sweet Makoto chapter before the long, angsty Rin chapter that's coming up next. At least, I'm assuming it'll be long cuz they're be more SEXY TIMES.
> 
> So, I actually wrote a little reflection on what happened between them directly after their first sexy time, but it just felt like me rambling and didn't _fit_ in this chap so I cut it.
> 
> HOWEVER IF YOU'RE CURIOUS, here's my unedited post-sex shenanigans headcanon. >.>
> 
> ================
> 
> They had laid together for a long time afterward, not saying anything, enjoying each other, and when they finally got around to talking Rin was teasing Haruka for his come swap kisses and talking about what parts he liked and even though it made Makoto blush, he was swept up in Rin’s post-coital enthusiasm and talked about the things he had enjoyed as well. Haru had listened to them, tracing patterns across their skin and humming in agreement.
> 
> Once they managed to pull themselves out of bed they showered together, and Makoto laughed as Haruka and Rin squirted each other with the water, as Rin slapped Haruka’s wet ass with a loud _smack_ only to discover Haruka blushed and was slightly aroused by the sting of his hand, as they discussed the size of Makoto’s… well, that had been more embarrassing than funny.
> 
> They spent the rest of the night lounging together, talking, touching each other in simple, meaningful ways. _Effortless_ was how Makoto would describe their chemistry. It shouldn’t be this easy, it defied logic and reason, but it was. 
> 
> ================
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Twitter @WaterbearCosmo!


End file.
